


【止鼬/佐鼬】忠犬

by Nanhechuan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanhechuan/pseuds/Nanhechuan
Summary: 鼬子与止水私奔后的事。
Relationships: 佐鼬, 止鼬 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【止鼬/佐鼬】忠犬

**Author's Note:**

> 止鼬 佐鼬，清水。有出轨、性转，洁癖误入。注意避雷

忠犬

佐助伸手撩开她遮住眼睛的碎发，别到耳后去。他侧身俯视着窗外来来往往的行人，长长吐了口烟圈。  
“姐，离了吧。”  
比她矮小半头的女人低下头，刚才别上的头发又滑落到眼前。  
“不。”

“他快回来了，你走吧。”鼬子从佐助口中夺过香烟，只抽了一口就摁灭在窗台上。佐助看见姐姐手上仍未消退的冻疮的皲裂，愤怒涌上心头。但他又立马平复了心情，开门走出去。

佐助站在门口，回头朝姐姐张开了双臂。鼬子迟疑一秒，抱住了他。  
“有什么需要就告诉我，有什么事也要跟我说。”佐助用下巴蹭了蹭姐姐的颈窝，搂得很紧。

鼬子站在窗边看着弟弟的车远去，吹了吹窗台上的烟灰。

放弃继承家业是她自己的选择，她早已决定不再向家里索取任何东西。  
自从她与止水私奔，已经过去了三年。

止水回来的时候已是深夜。鼬子听见门响，从房间里走出去。  
“今天又加班了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“下次加班，少抽一点烟。”鼬子想帮丈夫脱下衣服洗掉，却被拍开了手。  
“我自己来。”  
鼬子回到床上躺着。租来的老公寓隔音不好，她隔着几道墙都能听见浴室传来哗哗的水声。  
她闭上眼睛。

床板吱呀一声，即将入睡的鼬子醒过来。她朝止水身边挤挤，像小猫一样贴了上去。  
止水揉揉鼬子肉肉的臀部，手指朝腿间伸去。

“睡吧。”止水抽出纸擦干净手指上的液体，揉成一团扔在地上。  
鼬子喘着气，裸露的小腹上下起伏，下体渗出的液体沾湿了一小块床单。她看看已经闭上眼睛休息的丈夫，爬起来给自己做了简单的清理。

早春的深夜依旧很冷，鼬子钻进被窝里连打了好几个喷嚏。止水睁开眼睛摸摸她的脸，把她拉进怀里。  
“茶几上有礼物，明天早上看看吧。”  
“真的？”鼬子听起来很高兴。她爬起来拍亮了灯，衣服都不披一件就跑进了客厅。

茶几上有一盒腮红，看起来像是随手扔上去的。鼬子捧起来细细地看，沾了一点在手臂上试色——是微闪的橘红色，并不合适自己。

鼬子以前在家的时候偶尔会化妆，和止水在一起后就没有化过了。她的妆品都不便宜，怕给止水带来心理负担。

所以说，他买错也是情有可原啦。鼬子依旧很高兴，在昏黄的灯光下看了又看，细小的闪粉闪闪发亮。  
回房以后，男人侧着身已经睡着了。鼬子走到床另一边，弯下腰亲了亲他。

加班，多好的借口。  
半死不活的小企业能靠底层员工加班振作起来吗？不能。  
朝九晚五小城生活其实闲得很。但是止水有他忙碌的地方。  
春风十里扬州路，卷上珠链总不如。

止水很烦恼，因为他所信任的代购骗了他。他给心怡女子买的腮红，居然是假货。  
“你搞的什么东西！我都在你那里买过多少回了，还耍这种手段骗我？”他在电话里破口大骂。  
“对不起，是我们的疏忽。您看双倍赔偿可以吗？”电话那头的男子的声音冷冷清清，似乎听不出有多少歉意。  
“赔就不必了，你帮我换一只阿玛尼的口红吧，橘色。”  
“好的，到时候连发票一起邮给你。”代购的语气听起来没有变化，还是那样冷清、平静。

止水挂了电话，长吁了口气。  
昨晚从风月场所回来，他忘了把腮红扔掉。差点被发现，不过还好圆了过去。那边也是，给她换支口红赔罪好了。止水想。

佐助并没有离开这个小城。他开了家里最便宜的车，委委屈屈的住进了一家小宾馆。尽管如此，他还是十分引人注目。  
这里正处城市的红灯区对面，晚上从窗口看出去，就能望见形形色色的男性在此处流连忘返。甚至在睡觉的时候也能听见隔壁房间杀猪般的叫床声。  
姐姐被那人操的时候应该不会出声吧？佐助摁亮手机，看着壁纸上姐姐的脸说。

晚上七点，佐助倚在窗边看见那个男人走进了花街。他不由得攥紧了拳头。  
佐助拿出另一部手机，给一个昵称叫“609”的男人发了条信息。  
“大哥你好，非常不好意思，我们发货员发错货了，给您的口红发成了正红色。我们在您本地有业务员，您是否需要退换货呢？我们承担运输费用。”  
不到一分钟，那边就回了消息：“你怎么不早说！我差点就送出去了。方便现在换货吗？花街第二张门面，609房间，快点。”  
年轻的男人愤怒地颤抖起来，那部手机被重重地摔在墙上然后落在地面，屏幕碎了一地。隔壁热火朝天的床事似乎被惊动，传来两句男人粗俗的骂声。佐助披上风衣从碎片上踩过去，发出一阵啪嗒啪嗒的破裂声。

止水给代购打了好几个电话，对方一直处于关机状态。  
“又被耍了。”止水有些恼怒，把手机扔在床上，脱了衣服准备洗澡。  
咚咚咚，一阵敲门声。  
“谁啊？”  
“送货。”代购的声音从门外传来。  
“请等一下……！”止水慌忙穿了条裤子，从桌上拿起口红盒后打开了门。

年轻的男人与自己的妻子有八分相似，但神色却没有她的半分温柔。  
他手里拿着一台摄影机。

咚咚咚。  
鼬子放下家务，在围裙上擦了擦手，打开了门。  
“佐助？你怎么来了？”  
佐助跨进门，把摄影机塞进她怀里。

“签吧，姐。”  
鼬子眼眶发红，一手紧紧攥着弟弟，一手握着笔。佐助替她拭去眼泪，她顺势在佐助身上靠了一会儿。

鼬子在离婚协议书上签下了自己的名字。

“没有什么东西要带了吗？”  
“没有了。”  
佐助把风衣脱下来披到姐姐身上，搂住了她的腰。  
“那就走吧，回家。”  
他发动汽车，驶离了这座小城。

在佐助的超速行驶下，终于在凌晨到了家。鼬子早就睡着了。他轻轻打开车门，注视着姐姐的脸。  
车库里灯火通明，佐助甚至能看清她睫毛的颤动。

他小心翼翼地亲了亲她的嘴唇。  
“无论发生什么，我都会一直爱着你。”


End file.
